


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, M/M, ereri, oneshot because I can't do shit during school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is dying after too much damage has been dealt to his body and mind. Levi's there to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Eren's expression was calm for the first time in weeks, as the doctors had increased his dosage of pain killers. His rapid rate of deterioration from the accumulation of stress and too much physical traumas in both his human and Titan form had surprised everybody. Just weeks ago, he had been a healthy, young boy with everything to live for. His breaths shallow and pallor face, had informed the doctors he had no time left. The no longer vivid green eyes that sparkled with fiery life were here. They were replaced with the colour of faded green leaves.

Levi sat beside his bed, hands interlocked with Eren's thin, bony fingers. Everyone had told him to say goodbye, because they knew Eren had no time left. And though Levi didn't want to, and though it pained him to do as much, he reluctantly recited his goodbye. "Eren. I'm not sure if you can hear me because of the drugs and pain, but I want you to know, I have always loved you. For the small time I have truly known you, for the time we have spent together as couple, I thank you. Thank you for the happy memories amidst all this chaos that ended up as your own destruction. I will never forget the way you loved someone like me, I will never forget the way you woke up in my arms like it was the best place to be. And now that you are leaving me, I want you to know, I will love you until your very end and then beyond. And the thing that's killing me the most is your silence. The absence of your useless chattering in my everyday life. Eren, I'm not giving up on you, but I'm letting you go. Just be well, okay? Wherever you go after your death, you'll be okay. I love you, always."

Tears ran down Levi's face and dropped onto Eren's hand, which twitched at the sudden sensation. Levi didn't notice it in his sorrow. And that night, when everyone Eren had known and cared about filled his room for a last 'Survey Corps gathering/sleepover', Levi was awake for his very last words.

Eren's eyes flashed open and winced as in pain, and looked slowly at his surroundings. Levi was still beside him, almost asleep. Eren squeezed his hand, struggling to do so. "..Le...vi. Th...ank...you.." Eren's eyes watered and soon tears ran down his face. Levi wiped them away with his hand, and kissed Eren on the forehead.

Closing his eyes once again, Eren didn't wake up that following morning.


End file.
